The Haunted Manor
by Mydnyght Owl
Summary: Arty is 6, his cousins are over, Juliet tells them the manor is haunted, they go looking for the ghost, arty has a teddy bear. plz tell me if its mystery, horror, suspense, humor


**The Haunted Manor**

**Stupid short random story cause I'm too lazy to continue writing my original story.**

**Inspired by 'The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.' And my friend Raven.**

Artemis Fowl the second at age 6 sat in his bedroom. It was dark and thundering outside.

He was waiting for his cousins to arrive. Kaeldra and Drake.

Kaeldra was his mothers half sisters daughter, and Drake… well, Artemis wasn't entirely sure how Drake was his cousin considering he had never met Drakes parents.

There was a not on his bedroom door.

"Come in!" he shouted in his 6 year old voice.

Butler walked in with 8-year-old Kaeldra and 7-year-old Drake.

"Hi Kaeldra!" he shouted as he ran up to hug Kaeldra.

Drake spoke up.

"Hello Artemis," he drawled.

Aremis gave Draco the best glare in 6 year old history.

"Well," said Butler, stepping in front of his charge and Drake. "Juliet's going to be up in a minute to tell you a story and tuck you into bed."

"I'm_ 8, 8! _When are they going to figure out that I _now_ have a mind of my _own!" _muttered Kaeldra.

Butler ignored her and left.

The 3 crawled onto the bed, Kaeldra in the middle because Arty and Drake couldn't stand each other.

Drake was always being mean to Artemis. Whenever Drakes over, if Butlers not there Arty would usually hide in his room with his Teddy.

Artemis would be doing just that, but since Kaeldra was here he wasn't as afraid, but he still had his Teddy bear in arms.

"Still got that Teddy do you Fowl?" spat Drake.

Kaeldra groaned. She had no problems with Artemis, but Drake on the other hand….

Just then Juliet came into the room.

She sat down on the bed between them.

"Okay guys," she said in a baby voice. This even got Artemis annoyed.

"I'm going to tell you a ghost story!" she said.

At this Artemis hugged his Teddy tighter.

"Cooooooool," said Kaeldra.

"Let's here it," said Drake.

"Okay, this story takes place over 300 years ago at Fowl Manor," she began.

"I like were this is going," said Kaeldra.

"Well, Artemis's great, great, great grandfather lived in this house with his wife, Laura Fowl, and of their 2 sons, Ryann who was the age Artemis is now, Charles Fowl. Along with Ryanns manservant. Now, one night, while their eldest son Charles was away, a strange visitor came to the manor. He said he was lost, and needed a place to stay for the night. They gladly accepted him in. Now, the Fowls were in the lounge upstairs, the 8th door down the hall. They were laughing at the shadow puppet show the father was doing, thinking nothing was wrong. But, the mysterious guest turned out to be a murderer. Then he came upstairs with a knife!"

At this point Artemis was shaking uncontrollably.

"Now, he came in to the room, and stabbed them all to death! The Manservant, _my_ grandfather, struggled to let his family live, but that did no good. Now their ghost's haunt the manor."

She got up and unraveled the sleeping bags for Drake and Kaeldra, turned on Arty's nightlight and left.

Artemis sat up in his bed.

"You don't think that story's true? Do you?" he asked.

"What's a matter _Arty?_" mocked Drake. "Not afraid of a little ghost are you?"

"Noooo!" lied Artemis.

"Well," said Kaeldra. "I want to see these ghosts."

"_What?_"

"Come on! Apparitions and specters from the mysterious unknown! Wouldn't that be cool?"

She starred at their blank faces.

"Translation: Seeing dead people?"

Drake nodded. Artemis shook his head.

"What's wrong Fowl?" asked Drake. "Can't go any where without your bodyguard to protect you?"

Artemis's fears temporarily melted away.

"I'll _go _into the room they died in, _and _I won't be scarred!"

"So it's settled then," said Kaeldra. "We're going to see the ghosts."

Right after that moment, the lights went out.

Artemis whimpered.

"Don't worry! I got a flashlight!" said Kaeldra.

She turned it on, and they got up, went down the hallway, into the room.

"Jeez! It's awfully dusty in here! And cobwebs, shattered bits of glass."

"No one ever goes in here. And now I know why," said Artemis still holding his Teddy bear.

Kaeldra shined her flashlight around the room.

"Guy's! Check this out!"

They walked over to her. Their eyes fell on a portrait of a family. The people in the portrait looked an awful lot like Artemis and his family. Even the manservant was in the picture.

"I don't like this." He said.

Lightning flashed outside the window.

The light stayed for a few moments, and across the wall they could see the shadows of people fighting for their lives

Both the boys ran up to Kaeldra.

"It's just a trick of light!" she said.

Someone banged on the door.

Artemis threw his Teddy bear across the room. Drake screamed.

The door opened and light shown through the room.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice asked.

"Relax, it's just Butler," said Kaeldra.

The lights were back on.

"I've been looking for you," He said. "Why don't you come out of this room and go back to bed?"

"Theirs no g-ghost?" stuttered Drake.

"What? Ghost? Well, of course not. Has Juliet been telling you the manor is haunted?"

They nodded.

Butler groaned.

"Don't worry about it. There is no such thing as ghosts."

Butler began to lead Kaeldra and Drake out of the room. "Artemis? Are you coming?"

"One second, I have to find my teddy bear."

Butler nodded and left the room.

Artemis began searching through the room for his Teddy.

"Looking for this?" said a voice sounding an awful lot like Butlers.

The man handed him the bear.

"Thank you Butler," said Artemis.

"Oh, I'm not your Butler," said the man smiling. "Anything for my employer's great, great, grandson."

He walked to the end of the room to where a six year old boy, a woman, and a man were standing.

They waved at him and stared to fade until no one seemed to there.

Artemis gawked at where the family was once standing.

**Continue? I don't know how I'd continue this story, but I would anyways.**


End file.
